Un Completo 180
by Cacell
Summary: El amor de la infancia de Sora regresa a la isla, y 'ella' no es exactamente lo que él recuerda...en más de una forma. Durante un loco verano de raras amistades y elegancia, Sora lucha por encontrar su identidad en un mundo conformista[RikuxSora]


_**Un Completo 180**_

Por

Uzumaki-Sama

_**Capítulo Uno: Un rostro no tan familiar.**_

-o-o-

Tap. Tap. Klunk. Scriiiiitch.

_- Lo siento, Sora. Yo… nunca pens__é en ti de esa forma. Eres un amigo realmente muy bueno, pero eso es todo._

Una sonrisa cansina tembló en los bordes de su boca mientras arrastraba una concha por un tablón de madera, sin concentrarse realmente en lo que estaba haciendo mientras su mente era un remolino de pensamientos sobre la conversación que acababa de tener unos minutos antes. La concha en su mano no había hecho nada para merecer su castigo, pero su superficie de porcelana era fácil de sujetar, y le proporcionaba a Sora algo afilado para librar su frustración.

_Klunk_

Con otra puñalada, bajó la concha, tallando la vieja madera del muelle gastada por el mar, liberando un poco de esa desilusión. Ja. Demasiado le faltaba para atraer a Kairi. ¡Demasiado para su tan-llamada vida amorosa!

No debió haber actuado tan sorprendido. Debía estar acostumbrado a eso ya.

- _¿Un amigo realmente muy… bueno?_

_- Hay otras chicas en la isla, Sora. __Seguro que yo no era tu última opción._

Ja. Jaja. Divertido, Kairi.

- ¡Tú eras mi _única_ opción! –gritó Sora mientras levantaba la cabeza, sujetando de pronto la concha amarilla firmemente antes de arrojarla desde el muelle hacia el gris océano-. ¡Las otras chicas ya tienen novios! –Fulminó la concha con la mirada, mirando cómo giraba por el aire, sintiendo un poco de satisfacción como si su humillación hubiese sido la concha. Qué mal que él no pudiese descartar sus sentimientos así de fácil.

La concha hizo un suave 'ploop' al golpear la tranquila superficie del agua y hundirse, dejando a Sora sin nada en sus manos que sujetar más que su propia piel. Y eso hizo. Abriendo y cerrando sus puños, reprimió otro puchero de enojo, la suave brisa del océano causando que entrecerrara los ojos mientras miraba el oscuro horizonte.

Era verdad. Sora no tenía suerte con las chicas. Hoy había reunido su coraje para pedirle una cita a Kairi, ya que ya eran "buenos" amigos y suponía que ella era demasiado amable como para rechazarlo. Pero lo había hecho. Todas lo hacían. Kairi nunca había considerado a Sora como algo más que un amigo, ni era probable que sucediera en un futuro cercano.

Claro, a Sora tampoco le gustaba Kairi de _esa_ forma, pero a sus dieciocho años, nunca había tenido una novia. No le habían atraído demasiado las chicas cuando había estado en la escuela, pero ahora que se había graduado, se había quedado solo y aburrido. ¿No era hora de empezar a experimentar? Todos los _demás_ tenían a alguien menos él. No. él era el niño de al lado al que todos le pedían consejo o contaban con él para mantener un secreto. Él no era del tipo de hacer citas, aparentemente.

_Debí haber nacido en una isla diferente_, gruñó Sora para sí mismo. Esa isla era una pequeña comunidad con sólo unas pocas chicas de su edad, y si quería salir con alguien que no fuese como una hermana para él, iba a tener que usar el ferry para visitar otras islas pequeñas cerca. Si tan solo tuviese suficiente dinero para ir a la isla principal… Seguro que allí habría más de diez chicas¿verdad? _Pero incluso ahí, él probablemente sería un "buen amigo" para ellas…_

¿Era por ser demasiado amable?

Con un suspiro cansino, Sora subió su mirada al cielo y sonrió tristemente. Se estaba haciendo tarde. Sin duda la cena se estaba enfriando y su madre se estaba paseando frenéticamente, preocupándose por él. Si Sora había aprendido algo por ser "buen amigo" de las chicas toda su vida, era que se preocupaban demasiado. Con los años, ellas le habían contado todo lo que quería (y no quería) saber sobre la vida de las chicas –maquillaje, períodos, ropa, peinados, chicos- y era casi suficiente para hacer que renunciara a ellas por completo. Eso en realidad no era mala idea.

¿Realmente quería una novia¿Quería que una chica se quejara y siempre lo sermoneara por cosas triviales¿Quería que una chica se la pasara encima de él o tratara de tomar su mano en público¿Quería que una chica esperara un regalo de él cada vez que la veía¿Quería correr al lado de una chica cada vez que estaba deprimida o dolida, y tratar de consolarla¿Realmente quería todo ese drama en su vida?

¿Qué había estado pensando, queriendo tanto una novia?

Él no quería ese tipo de complicaciones. Él quería una chica que lo quisiera a _él_, que no hiciera las cosas complicadas. Si buscar una no había funcionado, tal vez sólo tendría que esperar a que ella fuera a _él_ en cambio. Sí. Esa era una buena idea. ¡De esa forma no tendría que preocuparse como una chica todo el tiempo! Tal vez le llevara otros dieciocho años de vida, pero al menos no estaría perdiendo el tiempo persiguiendo romances desesperados.

Él quería una chica que lo apreciase por quien era, no alguien que le dijera que dejase de jugar juegos de video todo el tiempo, que dejase de inventar estúpidas historias de aventura, que dejase de comer tanta insalubre comida chatarra…

Comida.

Al pensar en comida, su estómago se revolvió y luego soltó un largo gruñido. Recordando una vez más que la comida lo esperaba en su casa, Sora suspiró en resignación, rindiéndose ante su hambre. La madera vieja chirrió bajo sus pies cuando se paró y estiró sus músculos cansados, pausándose con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza para estirar su cuello y bostezar.

El día había sido largo y horrible y Sora no quería revivirlo nunca más. Prefería arrojarse del muelle y que los cangrejos lo picaran hasta morir. Hm. Pero no antes de que comiera.

Forzando una sonrisa en su cara, Sora giró sobre su eje y dejó el muelle hacia la calle, enfocando los ojos en una línea de pequeños negocios cercanos. Su isla era una comunidad pequeña, conservadora pero amigable, y casi todos se conocían mutuamente. Los hogares eran cabañas cómodas con patios relativamente pequeños. Abajo generalmente estaba la cocina y las áreas del living, y arriba quedaban los dormitorios, generalmente con grandes ventanas enfrentando el océano o la casa de al lado. Porches grandes, cortinas simples y parras eran comunes en la mayoría de las casas, y la calle estaba hecha de adoquines que nunca estaban demasiado calientes o fríos durante el día. En realidad, era más como una acera gigante ya que los vehículos eran muy poco comunes en las islas no comerciales como esa, donde conseguían la mayoría de sus electrodomésticos y entretenimiento mandado por ferry, o compraban sus cosas en otra isla. La mayoría caminaba si tenía que ir a algún lado. A Sora le encantaba su isla, de verdad, pero había algo al respecto que aborrecía por completo.

La soledad.

Incluso aunque podía nombrar a todos los que veía, no eran sus amigos. Sólo porque Kairi y las otras chicas lo arrastraran a sus reuniones, no lo hacía parte de su grupo. Sólo porque Tidus y Wakka y todos los otros fanáticos de blitzball lo dejaran participar en sus juegos, no lo hacía uno de ellos. No tenía ningún amigo cercano. No tenía a nadie en el que confiar, con el que compartir rumores, o llorar. Estaba solo.

Lo cual era la razón por la que había pasado los anteriores meses tratando de reunir valor para conseguirse una novia. Qué falla.

Reprimiendo un berrinche, recordó que acababa de decidir quedarse soltero hasta que la chica perfecta lo encontrara a él. Podía ser él mismo hasta que eso sucediera.

Sora cruzó la calle, pateando ausentemente una piedra floja en el camino y pretendiendo que era algún artefacto maldito que no podía tocar con sus manos, pero tenía que quitarlo de la calle antes de que hiciera levantar a los zombies de sus tumbas, siendo el artefacto maldito que era.

Más o menos blitzball para sus pies. Pateó la piedra hacia la izquierda con su pie derecho, parándola rápidamente con su pie izquierdo antes de volver a patearla, sólo para volver a atraparla y mandarla volando por encima de los adoquines de nuevo.

Estaba tan concentrado en desechar el "artefacto maldito" con sus pies que cuando dio una poderosa patada final y lo mandó volando por los aires, no vio el camión de mudanza estacionado frente a la casa frente a la suya (a donde había apuntado), hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Con un 'thunk' pesado, la piedra golpeó el lado de metal de la camioneta, dejando un pozo de tamaño considerable, y luego cayó al piso como, bueno, una piedra. Él se estremeció visiblemente cuando el sonido cortó el silencioso aire de la noche, probablemente despertando a cualquiera que hubiese estado dormido.

Y ese pozo no se veía bien.

Bueno¿qué diablos hacía una camioneta estacionada allí de todos modos¿Esa casa no estaba vacía?

Sora parpadeó.

Casa vacía. Camión de mudanza.

¿Alguien se estaba mudando¿Frente a su casa, cruzando la calle?

Pero… nadie nunca se mudaba a las islas exteriores. La gente siempre se mudaba a las islas más industriales, donde había más trabajo y dinero involucrados. ¿Quién querría mudarse a una isla tan aburrida como esa?

En cualquiera caso, su artefacto maldito había sido desechado, así que supuso que debía remover la evidencia, o sea él mismo, antes de que alguien fuera a investigar qué había causado el ruido al violar un auto caro. Dirigiéndole una última mirada a la casa y preguntándose cómo sería su nuevo vecino, Sora se volteó y corrió hacia su casa, deslizándose dentro.

Casi inmediatamente la voz de su madre viajó desde la cocina, sonando tan cálida y feliz como siempre.

- ¡Hola, dulzura! Tu cena está en el horno –dijo-. Comí sin ti ya que demoraste tanto en llegar.

- Ah, perdón, mamá. Estaba hablando con Kairi –explicó mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los dejaba en el piso del vestíbulo. Levantó cautelosamente la nariz y olfateó el aire. Hm… olía a pescado para cenar de nuevo. Aunque claro, vivían en una isla.

Su madre repentinamente sacó su cabeza de la cocina y, viéndolo parado ahí en el vestíbulo, salió para saludarlo, cruzando los brazos por encima de su delantal con dibujitos de Papous.

- Hablando con Kairi¿eh? Debió haber sido una charla muy larga e importante –meditó, con una sonrisa extraña cruzándole la cara-. ¿De qué hablaron?

Ugh. Su madre era igual a _ellas_. Siempre tan entrometida. Y femenina. ¿Por qué no actuaba más como una madre? Bueno, con su largo pelo castaño y sus grandes ojos azules, parecía lo suficiente joven como para ser su hermana mayor, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que actuar así.

- Cosas.

Su madre lo miró fijamente, con una sonrisa arrogante expandiéndosele por la cara-. ¿Hablaron de cosas? –Cuando habló, tenía una obvia pizca de sarcasmo, como si supiera lo que había sido dicho realmente entre él y Kairi. Probablemente sí lo sabía. Era uno de los extraños talentos de su madre… no importaba qué decía él cuando mentía o admitía la verdad, ella figuraba su verdadero significado.

- Sí –respondió Sora, descansando una mano en el pasamanos de la escalera, aprontándose para ir a su habitación-. Comeré después de cambiarme.

- Bueno, Kairi es una chica linda –dijo su madre mientras él empezaba a ascender las escaleras, con la voz llena de sabihonda inocencia-, pero no creo que sea tu tipo, Sora querido.

Sora se congeló a la mitad y suspiró, volteándose para enfrentarla con el ceño fruncido-. Así que lo sabes…

- Puedo saberlo sólo con mirarte. –Rió, cerrando la distancia entre ellos y estirando un brazo para sacudir su cabello ya desordenado. Él ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de escapar su ataque. Pero lo que dijo luego sin duda atapó su atención-. No te sientas mal. Nuestra nueva vecina es una chica.

Sora levantó la cabeza, parpadeándole con curiosos ojos azules. ¡Los nuevos vecinos!-. ¿Una chica? –repitió, inclinando inocentemente la cabeza para hacerle saber que estaba interesado.

- Sí –respondió su madre mientras volvía a voltearse hacia la cocina, levantando una mano en gesto casual-. ¿Recuerdas a tu vieja amiga Riku?

¡Esperen un minuto…¿Riku¿Regresaba? Sora sintió que su corazón se salteaba un latido por emoción.

La casa al otro lado de la calle había estado vacía desde que los padres de Riku muriesen en un accidente, y ella había sido llevada por su tía a vivir en una de las islas principales y asistir a un colegio privado. Los padres de Riku siempre habían querido que ella asistiera a esa escuela, pero no habían tenido el dinero. Pero por sus muertes, Riku había recibido suficiente compensación del seguro como para mudarse allí e ir a esa escuela, y su tía se la había llevado casi inmediatamente. Todo ese dinero… ¿Por qué regresaría Riku ahora?

- Como sea –continuó su madre mientras regresaba a la cocina, pasando sus manos por la pared-. La tía de Riku vino a visitarme hoy y dijo que Riku regresaría. Se supone que Riku llegue mañana por la mañana, así que¿por qué no vas y le das la bienvenida? –Se detuvo en el marco de la cocina, volteándose para mirar a Sora, quien seguía tratando de absorber las noticias, y volvió a sonreír-. Ustedes dos solían ser tan divertidos de mirar cuando tenían sus pequeñas aventuras; ella siempre trataba de protegerte, pero tú eras el que acababa salvándola de que se burlaran de ella. Será lindo volver a verla. –Con eso dicho, desapareció en la cocina, dejando a Sora ahí parado en las escaleras.

Ese fue el final de la conversación, pero no el final de los pensamientos de Sora, mientras se dirigía arriba y colapsaba en su deshecha cama, provocando que un par de revistas cayeran al piso por su peso. Las ignoró y, poniendo sus manos por debajo de su cabeza, sonrió justo como acababa de hacerlo su madre.

¡Riku regresaba¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que Sora había visto por última vez a su mejor amiga?

A pesar de las protestas de su estómago hambriento, no pudo evitar recordar esos días. Él había tenido alrededor de siete, o sea que había sido once años atrás. Pero incluso después de más de una década, Sora todavía podía recordar el lindo rostro de su amiga.

-o-o-

_- ¡__Bebita__¡__Wahh__waaah_

_- ¡__Miren__cómo__llora__Riku_

_- ¡__Qué__niña_

_- ¡__Déjenme__ (sniff) en __paz_

_- ¡__Jaja__¡__Llorica_

_Sora había dejado a __Riku__ sola en la playa para ir a comprar latas de refresco, y en esos cinco minutos en los que se hab__ía ido, cuatro chicos de diez años se las habían arreglado para arrinconarla y hacerla llorar. __Oyó las provocaciones y los sollozos mucho antes de verlos, y, dejando caer las bebidas, se echó a la corrida, lleno de rabia._

_¡Cómo se atrevían esos idiotas a provocar a __Riku__Ella no podía defenderse por sí sola por ser más pequeña, y ellos lo sabían, pero siempre hallaban retorcidamente divertido hacerla llorar. Sólo porque eran mayores, más grandes, y estaban por ir a la secundaria…_

_Riku__ misma era un grado mayor que Sora, pero por ser pequeña, siempre se __habían visto mutuamente como iguales, y Sora frecuentemente la sacaba de riñas. Como ahora._

_Soltando un grito de batalla __p__repuberal__, Sora llegó a la cerca de madera donde habían arrinconado a __Riku__ y se arrojó a su primer blanco, uno de los chicos más altos, y lo tiró al piso, jalando su cabello grasoso y lanzando golpes._

_- ¡ARGH¡__Quítate__ de __arriba_

_- ¡Es el mocoso, Sora! –gritó uno de ellos._

_- ¡Sora vino a salvar a su _novia_! –dijo otro con desprecio._

_Tan pronto como su __primera__ v__íctima empezó a gritar y cubrirse el rostro, Sora se puso de pie y se arrojó hacia el siguiente chico, aterrizando un golpe poderoso en su quijada. ¡Y qué si eran mayores que él¡Y qué si sus padres lo castigaban por hacerlos mierda a golpes¡Habían estado burlándose de __Riku__ otra vez, y ningún golpe podía hacer suficiente justicia por hacerla llorar, pero Sora estaba seguro de tratar de dárselos!_

_En el siguiente minuto, los cuatro chicos estuvieron retirándose, gritando amenazas inútiles a Sora mientras corrían. Él sonrío, pensando que, después de los golpes, a ellos no les quedaban rabos para meterse entre las piernas._

_-__S-Sora..._

_Al escuchar su pequeña, asustada voz, Sora se quit__ó la sonrisa del rostro y giró para enfrentar a __Riku__, quien seguía sollozando._

_- Vas a meterte en problemas… __Sus__ padres…_

_- No me importa –interrumpió Sora, poniendo un rostro serio mientras se arrodillaba frente su amiga y se inclinaba hacia delante. __Todavía estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento por correr y pelear tanto, pero obligó las palabras a salir de todos modos-. ¡Se estaban burlando de ti! Si me meto en problemas, valdrá la pena._

_- Pero… -Los ojos de __Riku__ empezaron a llenarse de l__ágrimas, y su labio inferior empezó a temblar mientras lo miraba._

_Sora rápidamente estiró un brazo y desorden__ó su cabello plateado, sonriendo brillantemente mientras decía-. __No __llores__Sabes que odio que llores. Y además, creí que querías ser m__ás como un chico. Los chicos no lloran._

_Ante esto, __Riku__ logró una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta, __sus ojos brillando por lágrimas sin derramar._

_Sora cayó en una sonrisa feliz, desordenando su cabello de nuevo-. __Tus ojos son tan__raros –comentó livianamente-. Y __tu__ pelo también._

_- Lo __siento__…_

_- ¡Ah, no lo __sientas__¡Me encantan! –dijo Sora, y __Riku__ ri__ó tranquilamente, sabiendo lo que venía: otra de las raras historias de Sora-. __Tus__ojos__ son __como__… no __sé__Joyas__raras__¡Sí¡Como las que hay en las historias que mi mam__á siempre nos cuenta! Y pueden ser encontradas sólo en los lugares más profundos y oscuros del océano. Las sirenas las encontraron, y también te dieron tu pelo raro._

_ - Sirenas¿eh…? –dijo __Riku__ suavemente, con una sonrisa t__ímida, pero contenta-. Tú eres el raro, mequetrefe…_

_- Ambos __somos__raros__entonces_

_- Pero yo quisiera ser más como t__ú… -admitió __Riku__, bajando esos lindos ojos-. Fuerte y contento… Y abierto con lo que piensas. A todos les gustas. Nadie se burlaría de ti…_

_- ¡Entonces yo te ayudaré a ser más fuerte! –Sora río, haciendo gestos con las manos-. ¡Te haré el contrincante más fuerte de toda la isla! Además de mí, por supuesto. Y luego nos casaremos y nadie más será capaz de burlarse de ti de nuevo._

_- __Mequetrefe__… -__Riku__rió__livianamente__-. No __podemos__casarnos__Somos__…_

_- Amigos, ya sé –interrumpió Sora, sacudiend__o una mano despreocupadamente-. Pero no me gusta nadie más, así que tiene que ser tú._

_Riku__sólo__sonrió_

-o-o-

Ella había sido tan adorable en ese entonces. Incluso aunque Riku era mayor que él por un año (¿cómo se vería ahora, toda crecida¡probablemente una nenaza!), había sido tan pequeña como él, y había actuado como si igual. Después de ese día en particular, Sora había empezado a arrastrarla con él y a entrenarla, y como resultado, Riku había empezado a meterse en tantos problemas como él con sus viejos hábitos. Por supuesto, Sora la había provocado y la había llamado niñita, incluso aunque ella raramente actuaba como una niña, sólo cuando lloraba siendo provocada por todos los chicos. Riku siempre había sonreído ante sus bromas, no como cuando los otros chicos la provocaban, y luego cuando Sora no estuviese mirando, como venganza lo atacaba con cosquillas, siempre atacando desde atrás. Había sido así de maliciosa.

Ella había sido su mejor amiga, y a él le había encantado jugar con ella. Si realmente había regresado… ¡Bueno, ella era! La "chica perfecta" en la que Sora había estado pensando en esperar era, ahora se daba cuenta, todo lo que Riku había sido en su infancia. Riku lo había comprendido, ella había hecho las cosas que él hacía. Seguro que su amistad sería la misma, incluso con más de una década de separación.

Bueno… tal vez no la misma.

Sora rodó de la cama y se puso de pie, girándose hacia su ropero para cambiarse mientras recordaba el último día que había pasado con su mejor amiga.

-o-o-

_- ¿__Sora_

_- ¿__Hm_

_Sora levantó la vista de su l__ínea de pesca para encontrar a __Riku__ mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos suaves. La mirada era extraña, sin timidez escondida, y Sora estuvo, por primera vez, sorprendido por cuánto ella se parecía a él ahora. Correspondiendo a su mirada con una sonrisa, empezó a retirar su línea de pesca, esperando a que ella volviera a hablar. Cuando lo hizo, él casi dejó caer su caña del muelle._

_- ¿__Puedo__besarte_

_Sora sintió sus ojos abrirse como platos por sorpresa-. __¿Besarme? Bueno…_

_- __Ya__sé__… __Es __raro__… __pero__… -__Riku__ de pronto __empezó__ a __tartamudear__siendo__su__antiguo__yo__bajando__su__mirada__ y __ruborizándose__ligeramente__-.__Pero… Vi a unos chicos mayores haciéndolo… Y tenía curiosidad por saber qu__é se sentía._

_La miró fijamente por un momento, en silencio, y luego ri__ó, inclinándose hacia ella y alborotándole el cabello como siempre lo hacía. ¿Quién era él para negarle algo a su mejor amiga? No queriendo verla triste, y ya que a él también le había picado la curiosidad ahora que ella lo sugería, Sora sonrió._

_- __Está__bien_

_Los ojos de __Riku__ regresaron a los suyos, vio su sonrisa, y luego t__ímidamente los volvió a bajar mientras correspondía a la sonrisa-. ¿De verdad?_

_- ¡__Sí__¿__Cómo__más__vamos__a__aprender__Levanta la cara. –Levantando la cabeza, se ruboriz__ó más mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y parpadeaba un par de veces, preguntándose cómo iba todo ese asunto de los besos. Sólo tenía siete años, después de todo-. __Erm__… __Tal __vez__deberías__cerrar__ los __ojos__ y __levantar__ el __mentón__O __algo_

_Para su sorpresa, ella no sigui__ó sus palabras. En cambio, sus ojos se estrecharon un poco, y frunció el ceño._

_- ¡Mequetrefe! Yo quiero besarte a __**ti**_

_- A-Ah –tartamudeó Sora, y luego tom__ó un profundo respiro para calmarse a sí mismo. Se veía tan linda así, con sus grandes ojos bien serios y demandantes, su pelo plateado enmarcando su rostro, y una enorme camiseta y un par de shorts de hombre para playa escondiendo su figura masculina. Se parecía tanto a un niño, pero le encantaba ese aspecto en ella-. Está bien._

_Lentamente sus ojos se cerraron mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia ella, sinti__éndose ligeramente tonto. ¿No se suponía que los chicos besaban a las chicas, y no al revés…? Su pedido era un poco extraño, pero no podía negárselo a ella._

_Había esperado quizás cinco segundos antes de sentir sus manos descansando en sus rodillas para apoyarse mientras se inclinaba hacia __él, haciendo que su cálido aliento chocara contra sus mejillas. Un poco sorprendido porque hubiese tomado una actitud tan dominante, no estuvo mentalmente preparado cuando sus labios finalmente se presionaron contra los suyos._

-o-o-

Sólo había sido un besito, ahora que lo recordaba, pero aún así había sido su primer beso. No había durado mucho, ya que en ese momento la tía de Riku los había encontrado, y la había alejado del a rastras y había dado las noticias de que sus padres habían muerto. Las malas noticias de que Riku tenía que mudarse a una de las islas principales y asistir a un colegio privado. Las malas noticias de que Riku tenía que dejar a Sora.

Riku había llorado y llorado, pero no sólo por la muerte de sus padres. Un montón de ese llanto y esas súplicas habían sido porque no quería irse. Quería quedarse con Sora.

Cuando su tía se la había llevado, Sora sólo se había quedado ahí parado, viendo como su amistad se derrumbaba. Sólo cuando hubieron desaparecido de su vista se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. Pero esa no había sido la última vez que la había visto.

Sora sonrió tristemente, recordando el peor momento de su vida mientras se ponía su pijama y regresaba al pasillo para volver a bajar a cenar.

-o-o-

_- ¡__Paren__¡P-__Paren__ el __barco_

_Se tropezó con una piedra suelta mientras corr__ía, tratando de mantener el balance mientras el __ferry__ empezaba a ganar velocidad. El __ferry__ estaba alejando a __Riku__ de él. Apretando los dientes, Sora obligó a sus piernas a correr más rápido hacia el __ferry_

_- ¡Por favor, paren! –gritó, ignorando las olas golpeando la pared y salpic__ándolo__. Su voz no era lo suficiente fuerte para sonar por encima del océano. Tenía que intentarlo otra vez. Reprimiendo lágrimas desesperadas (¡los chicos no lloran, los chicos no lloran!), gritó-. __¡__**Paren**__** el ferry**__¡No se __lleven__ a __Riku__¡__Regresen_

_Sus músculos em__pezaban a sentirse pesados, y podía sentir sus pulmones ardiendo y su corazón latiendo en su pecho por todo el esfuerzo. Ignoró eso también, y en cambio corrió más rápido, saltando grietas peligrosas en el viejo cemento de la pared._

_Justo cuando empezó a pensar que sus s__úplicas no eran oídas, vio un relámpago de pelo plateado y ojos verdes en la parte trasera del __ferry__. Se enfocó en la figura de __Riku__ forcejeando contra su tía, lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas y mojando su cabello mientras lloraba. Estaba inclinándose contra la baranda, con los brazos estirados hacia él mientras su tía trataba de arrastrarla._

_- ¡__Sora__¡¡No __quiero__irme__¡__**Sora**_

_- ¡¡__Riku_

_Sintió sus propias lágrimas finalmente escapando y reprimi__ó un gruñido. __No __detenían__ el ferry. __No podía correr mucho más… y el camino acabaría pronto. __Se __acabaría__demasiado__ pronto.__ No __volvería__ a __ver__ a __Riku__Riku__ ya no podría llamarlo mequetrefe o reírse de él…_

_No. __Podría__ ¡La __volvería__ a __ver__¡Él iría hacia ella, o esperar__ía a que ella volviera a él!_

_- ¡¡__Riku__¡¡Escúchame!! –gritó mientras volvía a tropezarse-. __**¡No te atrevas a besar a ningún otro chico!**_

_Y con eso dicho, colapsó en el duro __cemento__ cuando sus piernas se rindieron y el __ferry__ aceler__ó, los ojos de __Riku__ desapareciendo en la distancia._

-o-o-

Jaja.

Había sido deprimente como un infierno para Sora en ese entonces porque su mejor amiga había sido repentinamente arrebatada de su vida, pero ahora que lo pensaba, los dos habían sido bastante tontos, pensando que su amistad y pequeñas aventuras eran más importantes que la muerte de la familia de Riku y su educación. Sora realmente había creído que persiguiendo el bote, éste se habría detenido y le hubiesen regresado a Riku. Romántico, pero estúpido. Bueno, sólo había tenido siete años. ¿Qué se suponía que supiera?

Pero el primer beso de Sora le había pertenecido a esa niña, y ahora esa niña estaba regresando. Mañana.

De nuevo, mientras le sonreía a su madre y se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina para comer, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se vería ahora.

Ella nunca se hubiese teñido ese precioso cabello plateado suyo, así que tal vez ahora estaba realmente largo… En aquellos tiempos, lo había mantenido pasando un poco los hombros, y nunca se lo había quitado del rostro, de modo que muchas veces se había ensuciado mucho durante sus aventuras. Pero se había visto tan tierna con su sonrisa, barro en las mejillas y el cabello luciendo como un nido hecho de tanza de pesca. Por supuesto, si seguía siendo largo, probablemente estaría bien arreglado, si había asistido a ese colegio privado como había sido planeado.

Esperen. Colegio privado.

Tal vez se había convertido en una pequeña niña rica y arrogante durante los once años sin la influencia de Sora. Tal vez… ¡¿Tal vez había olvidado todo sobre Sora?!

Nah. Eso era improbable. Riku debía estar igual de emocionada por verlo.

Esos lindos ojos suyos probablemente seguían siendo tan brillantes como él recordaba, también. Y su cuerpo… Ya que era un año mayor que Kairi, sin duda su cuerpo era mejor que el suyo. Probablemente alta… delgada… fuerte. Tal vez jugaba algún deporte en ese colegio. Pero no sería demasiado musculosa. Definitivamente curvilínea. Cintura fina, lindas caderas…

Hm. Pechos.

Esa ya era una idea interesante. Tan pronto como Sora trató de pensar en qué tipo de pechos le gustaría en su chica ideal, no pudo decidirse. Había oído de otros chicos qué tipo de chicas les gustaban, y cuán genial sus "boobies" se veían y esas cosas, pero Sora realmente no se encontraba a sí mismo emocionado al respecto.

¿Qué era tan genial sobre los pechos de las chicas? Probablemente se metían en el camino todo el tiempo.

Sora frunció el ceño.

Esto era difícil.

Ah, pasemos de la parte de los pechos. Sacando eso, Sora estaba complacido con la idea de cómo se vería Riku ahora.

Esa noche mientras se acurrucaba en su cama, sonrió, apretando su almohada contra su pecho como una niña enamorada. Sora no era el chico más lindo de la isla, pero tenía un buen comienzo para perseguir a Riku.

Tal vez tenía una oportunidad en el amor después de todo.

Sentándose y arrojando la almohada al otro lado de la habitación, asintió con determinación. Mañana iría a ver a Riku, tal como su madre había sugerido.

-o-o-

- ¡¡Ma-má¡¿Has visto mis shorts negros?!

- No, cielo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

- ¡¡Ma-má¡¿Dónde está mi chamarra azul y blanca?!

- En la pila de ropa sucia, cielo –respondió la madre de Sora, metiendo la cabeza en la habitación de su hijo. Parpadeó, inspeccionando el piso lleno de ropa y el ropero y cómoda vacíos. Sora estaba sentado en la mitad del desorden, con un par de bóxers colgados de su húmeda cabeza y otro par colgado de sus caderas. Era lo único que tenía puesto después de su ducha de dos minutos (ella la había cronometrado), y su cuerpo estaba chorreando agua sobre la ropa más cercana a él. Su habitación, por decirlo de una forma, parecía una tienda luego de un tornado-. ¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó, arqueando una sola ceja y logrando una sonrisa cansina.

- Sí –dijo Sora gruñonamente, tomando los bóxers en su cabeza y arrojándolos al piso también-. ¿Qué usas para impresionar a una chica después de once años de separación?

- Bueno, un smoking estaría tratando de impresionar a la tía de Riku, no a ella… No sé, Sora. –Suspiró, manteniendo la sonrisa en el rostro-. Muestra un poco de piel, pero sé tú mismo. A las chicas les gusta eso.

Sora bajó los ojos al piso para estudiar la ropa alrededor de él-. Pero…

- Te quiero afuera de la casa en tres minutos, o tomaré la espátula.

Sora levantó la vista, abriendo los ojos como platos-. ¡No lo harías!

Ella sonrió-. Oh sí lo haría. Vístete. _Ahora_.

Temiendo la ira de su madre y su espátula, Sora empezó a inspeccionar las pilas de ropa buscando un atuendo. Tres playeras, dos paredes de pantalones, cuatro pares de shorts y tres pares de sandalias después, Sora estaba prácticamente volando por las escaleras para tratar de escapar de su sonriente madre. Tan pronto como estuvo afuera, se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento y mirar la ropa en la que había acabado. Nada impresionante, como había esperado; sólo era una playera roja un poco pequeña que mostraba sus brazos y cadera, un holgado par de shorts negros, su cadena de corona de la suerte y un par de sandalias de playa.

Aunque probablemente se veía como un idiota, él se sentía bien. Tal vez un poco gay. Bueno. No impresionaría a Riku. Tal vez ella se reiría de él y sería como en los viejos tiempos otra vez.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor sobre sí mismo, Sora se pasó las manos por su cabello aún húmedo (blah, tontas puntas, definitivamente no eran atractivas), y volteó su mirada hacia la casa de en frente. La camioneta seguía ahí, al igual que el pozo de la noche anterior, pero ahora la puerta estaba abierta y adentro habían cajas y cosas. No había señal de nadie llevándolas sin embargo, lo que significaba que Riku y su tía estaban solas con su tarea de la mudanza.

¡Genial¡Tal vez Sora podría ayudarlas a descargar las cajas!

Prácticamente bailando de emoción mientras corría, cruzó la calle y subió los escalones del porche, y estaba a punto de levantar el puño para llamar cuando la puerta se abrió. Sora parpadeó en sorpresa, y una mujer de mediana edad con cabello rubio le parpadeó también. Hubo un momento de silencio, y luego las cejas de la mujer se arquearon en comprensión.

- Tú eres Sora.

Él logró una sonrisa que esperaba no luciese muy resentida o amarga por once años atrás cuando ella se había llevado a Riku a rastras-. Sep. ¿Riku ya llegó a casa?

La mujer sonrió amablemente, y Sora casi se sintió mal por tener sentimientos tan negativos hacia ella-. Riku está arriba, limpiando. Lleva una de las cajas etiquetadas como "cosas" cuando subas. Es la última habitación a la derecha –dijo, dando un paso a un lado para dejarlo pasar-. Riku se alegrará de volverte a ver.

Sora sonrió en respuesta, levantando una de las cajas marcadas como "cosas" del piso del vestíbulo mientras se volteaba hacia la escalera-. ¡Eso espero¡Me alegra que hayan regresado! –dijo mientras empezaba a subir los escalones.

La caja era horrendamente pesada, así que cuando llegó hasta arriba, Sora se tomó un momento para bajarla y abrirla. Se alivió al ver que estaba llena de videojuegos y cómics, muchos que a Sora también le gustaban. Ciertamente a la tía de Riku no le gustaban, así que los artículos de la caja tenían que pertenecerle a Riku, lo que significaba que ella se las había arreglado para mantener los mismos intereses que Sora, incluso después de once años.

Sintiendo que su cabeza empezaba a correr de emoción, Sora volvió a levantar la caja y se apresuró por el pasillo hacia la habitación correcta, ansioso por volver a ver a su amiga. Arriba estaba muy caluroso, y Sora casi tuvo problemas para respirar mientras cargaba la caja. Seguramente aún no ponían el aire acondicionado a funcionar aún… Eso explicaría el calor casi inaguantable.

- ¡Ey, Riku! –dijo mientras daba un paso hacia el marco de la puerta, con la caja firme en sus brazos. Puso una brillante sonrisa en su rostro, ya ruborizado por el calor-. Soy yo, Sor… ¡Ah!

Se congeló. Su sonrisa cayó, al igual que la caja en sus brazos. Se golpeó contra el piso de madera con un fuerte 'thud' que hizo eco por toda la gran, vacía y calurosa habitación.

La espalda de una figura se incorporó de donde había estado inclinada antes y se volteó para enfrentar a Sora, labios curvados en una sonrisa divertida. Familiar cabello plateado caía sobre sus hombros desnudos, mandando gotas de sudor rodando por un delgado, musculoso pecho. Un par de flojos pantalones khaki eran lo único que la figura llevaba puesto, dándole a Sora una vista perfecta del cuerpo con el que había estado soñando-. Alto… delgado… fuerte, pero no demasiado musculoso. Definitivamente curvilíneo. Cintura delgada, lindas caderas…

Sin boobies. No, era un lindo… un _realmente lindo_… pecho chato.

Familiares ojos verdes le sonrieron a Sora, y una voz indudablemente masculina llenó el cálido aire.

- Mequetrefe. –Riku suspiró mientras se pasaba una mano por su húmedo cabello plateado, esos lindos ojos brillando con risa silenciosa-. Deberías tener más cuidado con las cosas de otras personas, Sora.

Sora rápidamente se ruborizó, estiró una mano para señalar acusadoramente a Riku, y gritó-. ¡¿Desde cuándo eres un **chico**?!

Una sola ceja plateada se arqueó en sorpresa, una sonrisa arrogante cruzando el atractivo rostro de Riku-. Nunca me viste usando vestido¿verdad?

Y mientras esas palabras eran absorbidas, la última oportunidad en el amor de Sora y la pequeña niña en sus recuerdos se convirtieron en algo completamente diferente.

-o-o-

Notas de la traductora: Uh-oh, uh-oh! Les traigo otro fic RikuxSora porque soy así de adorable –y mi vida está en riesgo, pero no le digan a la policía o mi amigo Giosseppe presionará el gatillo.

Espero que les haya gustado. Recuerden dejar review si quieren que continúe y que el original está en mis favoritos

**¿****Review** Anda, sabes que quieres hacerlo.


End file.
